Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a method and system for diagnosing charging state that diagnoses one of the causes of starting off, and particularly, to the method and system for diagnosing charging state to facilitate an attribution and a maintenance of a starting off when the starting off occurs due to a charging defect, in order to determine whether the starting off is caused by the charging defect or not, by storing the state in which the charging state from the alternator is abnormal in the low battery voltage state as a diagnostic trouble code.
Description of Related Art
In the ECU (Electronic Control Unit) of a vehicle, an abnormal state of each parts of the vehicle is stored as a diagnostic trouble code (DTC; Diagnostic Trouble Code), which is used for checking of the vehicle and repairing.
For example, the diagnostic trouble cause of the vehicle may be readily grasped by checking the diagnostic trouble code via a scanner during maintenance.
However, it was not easy to act the trouble for some defect conditions of the vehicle, because it could not be recorded by the diagnostic trouble code.
As an example, there was a trouble that the case where the charging state from the alternator is not normal in the low battery voltage state, is not stored as a diagnostic trouble code.
As described above, if the charging state from the alternator is not normal in the low battery voltage state, the voltage of the power supplied to each part of the vehicle is lowered to less than the reset voltage of the ECU (Electronic Control Unit) and the various actuators of the vehicle so that the ECU and the actuator did not operate properly, as a result, it could not save it as a diagnostic trouble code.
In addition, as described above, when the battery voltage is low and the charging state from the alternator is defective, the sufficient power to maintain the starting of the vehicle is not supplied so that a starting off sometimes occurs. However, as described above, the state where the battery is low and the charging state from the alternator is defective, is not recorded as a diagnostic trouble code, thereby causing the problem in which the cause of the starting off could not be accurately grasped.